blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rowdyrunk Boys
The Row dyruff Boys'/Rowdyrude Boys opposite counterparts, They are the Powerpuff girls compleat opposite, The Rowdyrunk Boys, who are the Powerpunk Girls gender benders, cause nothing but destruction. They are fictional counterparts for the Powerpunk Girls created a mad scienctist, named Professor Icky. story The Rowdyrunk Boys were created by a disgusting mad scienctist, named Professor Icky, who once was a collegde roomate with Professor Utonium, but was disqualified for blowing up the entire lab. So he created the perfect destruction boys. He made them out of earwax, nose hairs, and everything gross. This created the Rowdyrunk Boys- Bert, Beck, and Brock. When they moved into Townsville, they met The Rowdyruff Boys, not knowing their existance. They battle them in an big battle between them, and were finally defeated when The Powerpuff girls joined in. They met the Powerpunk Girls in their return appearance in Season 4, and they began a relationship with each of their counte rparts. ''The Powerpuff Girls: Adventure Heroes! They appear in the series as recurr villains. So far, it can be confirm they play as The Powerpunk Girls' love interests just as the origanal. Despite The RRNKBS being villains, they hold a grudge against one another. Team Members Brock The self-proclaim leader of the group. He is the opposite and counterpart of Brick. Brock is quick-tempered, and can easily get mad. He wears his hair in a mullet like Brick, but spiker and curlier. He possesses little of Brick and Blossom's logic as leader. Brock is usually very bossy, and enjoys pushing his brothers around. He almost always is believed too start the conflicts between his brothers. He enjoys slapping people for no reason and likes torturing people, whenever at his opportunity. His girlfriend is Berserk. His element is everything gross. When he met Bled he said,"I'm more dadlyer than u' but bled said that they are werewolf/vampires. Beck The cute and bad boy of the group. He is the opposite and the counterpart of Boomer. Beck is even more ditwitted than Boomer and more naive. However; he is proved to fight and destroy just as well as his brothers. His hair is worn with a wing's cut with a small ponytail at the top. Beck is a loudmouth and is terrible with puns. Similar to Brat, Beck is consider to never cry, as Boomer would, if anybody harms him in anyway. Beck likes being rude to others, and trashing on the ground. He usually enjoys bothering people and making Boomer lose everything (similar to Brat to Bubbles). Beck wears a deep blue shirt with a thunder strike on top. He wears black pants and wears spike bracelets on, made by Brock, and wears a spike bracelet. His girlfriend is Brat. His relationship with Brat, is similar to Boomer's relationship with Bubbles, however Boomer & Bubbles relationship is more in a puppy ''dog way. His element is ear wax. Bert The toughest and grossiest one of the group. He is the opposite and counterpart of Butch. Bert is usually hyper, aggresssive, sometimes ditzy, and a "mad dog". His hair is a spikey mohawk going upwards. Bert usually loves playing games, and wild parties. Bert usually enjoys digging in trash cans, and playing in dirt. Bert's activity is usually disturbing people and likes fighting people. His girlfriend is Brute. Unlike Butch's relationship with Buttercup, Bert's relationship with Brute isn't shy. One difference between Bert and Butch is that Bert is far more wild and hyper. His element is nose hairs. Category:Villians Category:Boys Category:Rowdyrunk Boys Category:Teams